Une Histoire, Une Vie
by killyverbody fr
Summary: Laissez vous bercer par le récit d'un héros comme vous n'en avez jamais connu. Je sais je suis nul en resumés, rating M par prévention peut-être harem. réécriture en cours
1. prologue

**Masashi Kishimoto sauf deux à trois**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

La vie n'était que désillusion et déception, et de cela il en était bien conscient.

Par le passé, il a été vu abandonner par sa famille et banni de ses terres par ses propres amis.

Un présent, à vingt-huit ans, il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien fait dans ses vies pour avoir un karma aussi merdique.

Lui, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto ne vivait plus.

Mais laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Kurama, plus connu sous le nom de Kyubi no Yoko, seigneur des démons à queue et premier fils du Rikudo Sennin. Je vais raconter l'histoire d'un homme blâmé pour un mal dont il ne connaît rien.

* * *

Je souhaite un grand merci à lilly-chan pour son aide


	2. Chapter 1

**_Coucou je suis vraiment désolé pour le gros retard même si j'ai une excuse dans le béton armé je ne change rien ^^ je recommande mes lecteur et surtout qui a laissé un commentaire ^^_**

 ** _DISCLAMER RIEN N 'EST A MOI TOUT EST UN MASASHI KISHIMOTO SAUF MES PROPRE IDEE BIEN ENTENDU_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: début**_

 **10 octobre de 700**

Ce jour aurait dû être un jour de fête pour Konoha car après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'avait lieu la naissance de l'héritier de plusieurs Hokages : futur fils de Minato Yondaime Hokage de Konoha et futur fils de Kushina, petite fille du Shondaime Hokage et fille du Sandaime Uzukage.

C'était pour ces raisons que le village aurait dû être en fête mais cette fête laissa place à la panique quand eurent lieu plusieurs explosions suivies de tremblements de terre qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose...

 _LE KYUBI S'ÉTAIT LIBÉRÉ DE SA PRISON_.

Quelques minutes plus tôt - lieu inconnu.

"Livrez-moi le Kyubi ou je tue l'enfant", dit un homme inconnu portant un masque orange ainsi qu'un long manteau noir marqué de nuages rouges.

\- Laisse notre fils, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qui concerne les ninjas, ce n'est qu'un bébé, le supplia Kushina, d'une voix pourtant chargée de haine envers l'homme lui ayant pris son fils.

\- Silence, femme, tu vas mourir dans quelques instants lorsque j'aurai libéré les démons de leur prison. Ensuite je détruirai ce misérable villa..argg ! Co..comment as-tu pu me toucher ?! demanda l'homme au masque.

\- Simple : tu parles trop, rétorqua Minato qui avait réussi à récupérer et mettre son fils en lieu sûr.

\- Je suis le grand Madara Uchiwa, je suis invincible, tu vas devoir payer ton insolence misérable vermine.

Tout en disant cela, il se rapprochade Kushina en activant son sharingan et libéra le Kyûbi.

Madara vs Minato

Minato se tenait devant son adversaire tout en sachant qu'il allait vivre son dernier combat. Il sortit trois de ses kunai qui lui avaient valu sa réputation d'Eclair Jaune.

"Quitte à périr, autant le faire avec splendeur" se dit-il.

Il les lança autour de Madara et disparut pour réapparaitre derrière lui et commencer une combinaison de Taijutsu. Son premier coup passa au travers de l'adversaire ainsi que les suivants. Il se déplaçait tous les dixièmes de seconde autour de son adversaire. Apres plusieurs coup qui ne touchères pas Madara, Minato fût obligé de changé de tactique ainsi il preferat optez pour le ninjutsu.

\- Suiton: la grande cataracte. Fit Minato

Malheureusement Madara esquivat très facilement l'attaque sans faire attention a ces arrière, ce qui lui valut un entaille sur la joue de la part de Minato.

\- Tu va me payer cette blessure, katon: balsamine. Cria avec haine Madara.

Minato dut se teleporté plusieurs fois pour evités de se faire toucher par cette redoutable technique.

Le combat dura encore plus d'une heure, avant que Madara n'abandonne et parte, non sans avoir proféré une dernière menace.

\- Je reviendrai finir le travail et ce village aura enfin ce qu'il mérite, promit-il.

Fin de la scène de combat

Minato, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, se tourna vers le Kyubi et lui dit :

\- Je vais devoir te resceller, tu en es conscient ?

\- Oui je le sais et l'accepte, mais ta femme n'y survivra pas, dit le démon avec tristesse.

\- Je le sais c'est pour cela que je te scellerai dans mon enfant.

\- Fuinjutsu : shiki fuunjin.

\- QUI OSE M'INVOQUER, MOI LE SHINIGAMI ?!

\- C'est moi, Seigneur Shinigami, pardonnez mon insolence, je souhaite vous demander une faveur.

\- PARLE HUMAIN JE T'éCOUTE.

\- Je vous demande humblement de bien vouloir sceller la moitié de Kyubi dans mon fils et l'autre dans mon propre corps.

\- SI TU EN ACCEPTES LES CONSéQUENCES JE SUIS PRêT à PRENDRE TA REQUÊTE en compte ET L'APPLIQUER.

\- Je suis prêt Seigneur Shinigami.

\- TRÈS BIEN ALORS AINSI SOIT-IL.

* * *

 _ **AINSI COMMENCE UNE HISTOIRE,**_

 _ **L'HISTOIRE D'UNE VIE**_

* * *

 _ **J'espere que vous avez appreciez se court chapitre et vous revoir pour la suite ^^**_

 _ **Surtout n'hesité pas a laisser une petite reviews ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2

**AKATSUKI**

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, jour pour jour.

Village inconnu.

\- Mes chers frères et sœurs, voilà cinq longues années que le Kyûbi a disparu, s'il a été vaincu, d'après mes informations, il devrait réapparaître dans six ans sinon il se trouverait dans un hôte et nous devrions le rechercher, fit une ombre dont on ne pouvait voir que les yeux de couleur violacée, dotés de six cercles concentriques.

\- Il ne doit pas être très loin du Pays du Feu, vu qu'il a disparu à Konoha.

\- C'est une bonne supposition Kisame, je ne te croyais pas aussi intelligent, rétorqua un homme proche de la marionnette.

\- Ta gueule, le cure-dents. Tu me cherches encore et je te donne en pâture à ma Samehada.

\- Silence vous deux. Comme l'a fait remarquer Kisame, si le démon a été emprisonné dans un hôte, il se trouvera forcément au Pays du Feu mais dans ce cas-là nous devrons attendre qu'il sorte de son village avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est exact, Pain, j'ai bien fait de te laisser la main durant ces cinq années, je vois que tu as fait du bon travail, intervint un homme masqué sortant de nulle part.

\- Merci maître Madara, le plan n'a pas changé et nous avançons bien pour le moment.

\- Tant mieux, les nations élémentaires vont voir ce qu'il en coûte de nous prendre de haut et craindront la puissance de l' Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Et oui ce chapitre est très court car ce n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre mais plutôt une introduction de l'Akatsuki dans l'histoire, mais vous pouvez tout de même laisser une petite review, ça ne fera pas de mal ni à vous ni à moi ^^ J'accepte toute review sauf celles qui ne sont là que pour être blessantes. Une review est faite pour soit dire que l'on apprécie l'histoire soit dire que l'histoire mérite quelques réglages et donner des conseils pour que l'auteur s'améliore.**


	4. Note

Bonjour à toute et à tous ceci n'es pas un chapitre mais une note.

Je voulait juste vous informés que j'allait reprendre cette histoire d corrections ect le chapitre 4 sortira donc pas maintenant mais bon une fois tout refait je pense publier assez rapidement et faire des chapitre un peut plus long.

Sur ceune vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon weekend à tous et toute


End file.
